In recent times, using blockchain technology and/or tokens to track inventory, including potentially, equities or shares in a fund has been a subject of a lot of discussion. Moreover, the use of smart contracts to generate tokens on a blockchain have also become the subject of a lot of discussion.
However, current blockchain technology, as implemented, does not have adequate technological solutions to provide for modifying a supply of stable value digital asset tokens.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide for a method, system and program product that provide for modifying a supply of stable value digital asset tokens using current blockchain technology and thus avoid the problems discussed above.